The Art of Losing
by Tesswithwings
Summary: Kimi Chiyo is a quiet girl with a horrible past. She trains hard and doesn't sleep much. Naruto tries to get close... will Kimi push him away or let him in to her hart? Time will only tell.love triangle. MOMENTARY DISCONTINUED
1. Sleep

**THIS STORY IS MOMENTARILY DISCONTINUED DO TO LACK OF REVIEWS TO MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE! thank you to the people who did review and did add it to an update thingy. if i get 4 review counting ones a already have i will continue it until them goodbye**

-TESSWITHWINGS

Tesswithwings here! I'm back with a whole new story. Tell me what you think when you read and review. The story and title of the chapters are after some of my favorite songs. The Art of Losing is by American hi-fi and Sleep is by My Chemical Romance

CH1

"Kimi…Kimi…Kimi Chiyo" Iruka said.

"Huh?" Kimi sat up in her school desk and yawned. _"Oh no… I must have dosed off, that's the third time this week"_ she thought to herself and looked at her sensei, who didn't look happy.

"Kimi please pay attention, I know I may be boring but you will need to know this stuff," he said.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei" she whispered as the rest of the class laughed at her for falling asleep in class.

"Anyway…" he said and continued to teach.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto, who sat next to Kimi, asked.

"Yah just tired" Kimi said and rubbed her eyes. _"Hmm, well that's something Naruto usually doesn't talk to me… no one talks to me"_ she thought

~~~AT LUNCH~~~

Kimi ran to the sink in the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up. Kimi pulled out her the red ribbon in her hair that was keeping it up and let it fall in her face. She looked in the mirror and combed her blue hair back with her hand revealing her pail skin and blood red eyes that had black rings around them showing that she hadn't had a good nights rest in some time.

"You have to pull your self together," she told herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Sakura asked, Kimi hadn't noticed she had entered the room.

"Um myself" she said looking down.

"Well if you keep that up people are going to think your crazy" Sakura pointed out.

"I think, they already think that" Kimi said and pushed past Sakura leaving in a rush.

She ran down the hall till she got to the back yard of the academy were her classmates was hanging out eating their lunch. She walked calmly to a tree and slid down so she was resting her back on its trunk. She had forgotten her lunch back in the class but didn't dare go inside to retrieve it in fear of running into Sakura again.

"I'm so tired" Kimi whispered and laid her head on her knees. She was soon passed out.

"Hey woo hoo you there" a voice said above Kimi waking her up.

"Huh?" she asked and opened her eyes many of her classmates were hovering around her.

"You okay? you passed out?" Naruto informed and asked her.

"I'm… I'm fine" Kimi said and sat up. She looked around her to see Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino and a few others faces looking down at her. She saw Sasuke peering over from the side of the school building, with a curious look but when their eyes met he turned his head away.

"You had us worried for a moment there" Ino said.

"I'm fine just tired" Kimi said a little panicky, she didn't like crowded spaces they made her remember her past and that made her scared.

Slowly the crowed started to disappear till it was just Kimi and Naruto left. Naruto just stared at Kimi with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Kimi asked feeling shy.

"You said you were tired in class too" he said

"Yah so"

"Well if your so tired then you should go to bed sooner that way you wont be tired during the day" Naruto said

"Its not that simple… for me" Kimi said

"Why not?"

"I…" Kimi thought of telling him the truth and spilling everything she had bottled in but then realized it wasn't a good idea Naruto would think she was crazy and run away so she lied as she did every day "It just isn't" she finally muttered.

Before Naruto had a chance to ask any more questions the lunch bell rang freeing Kimi from the conversation.

"_Saved by the bell"_ Kimi thought to herself as they walked into the academy.

~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~

"Kimi can I talk to you?" Iruka asked catching Kimi just as she was almost out the door.

"_He isn't going to like my answer"_ she thought to herself and turned around. She walked to his desk "what is it sensei?" she asked.

"This is the third time this week you fell asleep in my class… I'm not that boring…am I?" Iruka asked.

"No Iruka sensei" she answered.

"Is everything okay at home? You don't seem to be getting a lot of sleep".

"Everything is just fine. I just have been training extra hard lately so I can pass the upcoming exam" she lied.

"But that's no for months".

"I know but I want to be ready".

"Well… lay off the training and get some sleep, you cant pass my class if you sleep though half of it" Iruka said.

"Okay and I am sorry about falling asleep" Kimi apologized.

"Its okay just don't do it again," Iruka said.

And with that Kimi turned and left.

Kimi walked home alone staring at the ground as she went.

When she arrived at her house she unlocked the door and stepped into a cold, quiet house.

She lived with her godfather and parents best friend, Takeo. Takeo wasn't there a lot, he would disappear for weeks on end not saying were he was or what he did but Kimi didn't mind she knew he as a hard working ninja and she liked being home alone but she loved her godfather. He was her father figure and best friend.

"He should be home tomorrow," Kimi said as she passed his room.

She walked to her room and dropped off her bag in the doorway and continued through the house the only sound was of her footsteps on the wood floor. She made it to the backdoor and stepped out.

The sun was starting to go down, Kimi looked at her backyard, there was lots of training equipment that was worn out from all the hours she spent training till it hurt. And a hammock that was tied between two of her favorite trees. Behind that was a small stream were fish splashed and animals came to drink. In one corner of her yard was a large bolder that had engravings on it that read, "in loving memory of Asami and Kyo Chiyo, parents, ninjas and best friends" it had been given to her by Takeo. Takeo had grown up with Asami and Kyo and had been on their ninja squad.

Kimi walked over to the rock and ran her hands a crossed her parent's names "hi mother I father" she whispered then turned away. She walked over to her training equipment and started to work.

Many hours after the sun had gone down, Kimi was still at work training as hard as she could. She deiced to take a brake and sat down were she was. She looked at her knuckles, they were bleeding and they stung from pounding them into the training post.

She took a shuttered breath and closed her eyes. "So tired" whispered and almost passed out there, but she forced herself to open her eyes and stand. Her muscles were sore and her whole body was covered in dirt and sweat. She sighed and walked into her house

"That's enough training for the day," she said to herself. She walked into her kitchen not realizing she was so hungry. She started to make herself some dinner when her eyes glanced at the clock. "Its way past 3" she murmured and went on cooking.

After her dinner she took a shower and headed for bed. She laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling not wanting to let her eyes close but she had no choice but to. That night it was the worst dream yet.

A young Kimi peeked out of the closet not knowing why her mother had told her to stay there.

"Where is it? Where is she!" a loud voice boomed that Kimi didn't recognize.

"I will never tell you," her father said to the man who had put a knife to his thought, even when he was threatened Kimi's father Kyo wasn't scared.

"You lie! Your protecting it" the man accused.

"No! We aren't lying she is not with us" her mother, Asami, called her voice frightened.

"Shut up woman!" the evil man said and smacked her knocking her on her back.

"Don't touch my wife!" Kyo said through his teeth.

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you" the man threatened and pressed the knife on Kyo's neck.

"I would rather die then tell you," Kyo said.

"So be it!" the man raised the knife and started to slash it down.

"Kimi I love you" were Kyo's last words.

"No!" Asami yelled as tears fell down her face. She crawled to her husband and held his corpse.

"Tell me woman or you will face the same fait," the man said.

"Then kill me! For no words will pass my lips" Asami cried.

"Fool" he yelled and slashed her neck.

He looked down on the people he had just slain and turned walking out.

Kimi waited till she heard a slam of the door before she crawled out of the closet into the puddles of blood.

"Mother? Father?" she called and looked at there bodies. An empty house was her reply; there was no sound other than her heavy breathing.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kimi screamed and tried to wake her parents. She sat there in her parent's blood crying until Takeo came and got her.

He picked her up in his arms and held her. "Its okay Kimi… I got you," he whispered. That's the last thing Kimi remembered about that day.

_~~~ End of Dream ~~~_

"Father!" Kimi yelled waking up in a cold sweat, tangled in her blankets. She looked out the window it was light out.

"Just a dream" she reminded herself and got out of bed.

She got dressed for school and ate some breakfast before she headed to the academy.

She walked in the classroom and sat at her desk.

"You don't look like you slept well" Naruto said and sat beside her.

"I didn't" she admitted and shook her head.

"If you want I can poke you if you start to fall asleep during class" Naruto said and grinned

"Thank you" Kimi said and smiled a little. The only one who ever made her smile was Takeo and it felt strangely nice to smile at Naruto.

"No problem… BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" she asked after a long silence.

"Sure" Naruto said in his happy voice.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked curiously.

"Because your all alone… like me" Naruto said and looked down.

"Oh" Kimi said in surprise.

"We are a lot alike, you and me".

"Yah I guess we are". Kimi said realizing for the first time that the person she admired the most was like her. She always thought Naruto was brave and amazing because even though he stood out from the rest he still had the courage to put himself out there and make himself known to the world unlike Kimi who stood in the shadows as opportunities passed her by. Naruto never gave up and Kimi always liked that in him.

"But here is something that sets us apart" Kimi said and looked Naruto in the eyes "I choose to be alone…".

"Why would you want to be alone?" Naruto asked.

"It's easier, you don't have to worry about losing something you don't have".

"Worry?" Naruto asked the cheerfulness gone.

Kimi nodded.

"Hmm" Naruto mused what she had said.

"_It would be nice to let someone in but I would go mad if they were taken from me… like my parents."_ Kimi thought.

"Today class we are going to go over the transformation jutsu" Iruka said "everyone form a single file line in front of the room".

The class did as they were told. Kimi was stuck between Naruto and Ino.

"Sakura" Iruka called.

Sakura stepped up and did the ram hand sign, with a poof she transformed into Iruka Sensei.

"Sasuke! Sasuke did you see me?" Sakura asked jumping up and down.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Good… Sasuke" Iruka said as Sakura went to the end of the line.

Sasuke did the same hand sign and with a poof he also transformed into Iruka.

"Good…Naruto" Iruka said and Sasuke went to the end of the line.

"Watch this" Naruto said to Kimi and stepped up.

He did the sign, with a poof he transformed into something that wasn't Iruka. It was a girl with blond hair that was in piggy tails and she wasn't wearing clothes. She was the girl version of Naruto.

"How is this?" Naruto asked in a girly voice and batted his girl eyes.

"NARUTO!" Iruka said and got a noise bleed.

With out warning Kimi started to laugh uncontrollably, every one turned and stared at her but she didn't care, she thought it was hilarious.

Naruto undid his jutsu and laughed too. "Ha that was my sexy jutsu!" Naruto bragged.

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" Iruka yelled but Kimi keep laughing. It felt good to laugh, she hadn't laughed in so long.

Naruto turned to her with a grin on his face.

"That was SO funny" Kimi said tried to stifle her laugh.

"Thanks" Naruto said and went to the back of the line.

"Kimi" Iruka said.

Kimi stepped up and asked, "Do we have to transform into you?"

"No you can transform in to anyone… except what Naruto did," Iruka said.

Kimi did the ram hand sign and with a poof she transformed into…

Ha cliffhanger! And I meant to do it this time muahahah. Anyway read and review. If you're wondering I'll continue to work on this and Fire and Wind. THANK YOU!


	2. Take Me Home

**Tess again! Please read and review my story. Love to all. Sorry for talking so long.**

**(A/N the song is called take me home by the After Midnight Project)**

(A/N) recap scents I left you on a cliffhanger last time. The class was doing a review of the transformation jutsu; it was Kimi's turn.

Kimi stepped up and asked, "Do we have to transform into you?"

"No you can transform in to anyone… except what Naruto did," Iruka said.

Kimi did the ram hand sign. Many thoughts ran through her head of whom she should turn into but it was obvious to how she should choose.

With a poof Kimi transformed into a tall woman with blue hair that was tied up into a red ribbon and had bright green eyes. She wore a black tank and long black fingerless gloves. She wore long black short that had a white skirt like cloth over it. Her nails were black and she had a Anbu tattoo on her shoulder. Kimi transformed into her mother.

"Very good… Ino" Iruka said.

Kimi undid the jutsu and went to the end of the line.

~~~ After school ~~~

Kimi started to walk home alone when Naruto caught up with her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hello Naruto" she said with a small smile.

"Who was that you turned into in class?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"My mother".

"Oh you look a lot like her".

"Thank you… she was quite beautiful".

"Your welcome!" Naruto chimed.

"Your sexy jutsu was funny"

"Hahaha it's my harem jutsu I created it myself"

"Very creative"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Kimi said as they approached her house.

"This is were you live?" Naruto asked.

"Yup… this is mine… I would invite you in but it's a mess, perhaps another time"

"Okay sounds good… bye Kimi" Naruto said and started to walk away

"Goodbye" Kimi said and entered her house. The house felt warmer as if someone had turned on the heat so she walked to Takeo's room. She looked in the room and found a man curled up on top of the covers holding a sword in his hands fast asleep.

"Takeo" Kimi said and debated on waking him up but decided he needed his rest. She entered his room and grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered him with it. Then she headed to the kitchen to make him some food.

A half an hour latter Takeo came out of his room and walked into the kitchen to find Kimi hard at work making him his favorite, raman noodles.

"Hey kid-O" Takeo said and yawned.

Kimi's head snapped up, she hadn't heard him enter the room. She looked Takeo over; He had black pants on, a white button up shirt and no shoes. His white hair was messy and his green eyes seemed to twinkle.

Kimi dropped what she was doing and ran to him. "Takeo" she said and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"So did you miss me?" Takeo said and hugged her back.

"Very much!" Kimi said on the verge of tears.

"Its okay Kimi" he said and stroked her hair.

After a few minuets Kimi pulled out and dried her eyes. "Its not okay I shouldn't cry if I want to be a ninja I can't cry" she said.

Takeo kneeled down so they were eye level. "It's okay to cry, everyone cry," he said.

And so Kimi cried.

"I'm sorry Kimi… I should have came home sooner" Takeo said and hugged his little girl once more.

"How long will you stay this time?"

"A few weeks at most"

"Oh" Kimi said disappointed

"It's the best I can do… I'm an important ninja"

"I know, I'm being selfish" Kimi said and dried her eyes, backing away from Takeo.

"Now let me see a smile," Takeo said and Kimi gave her best a fake smile.

"Lets finish making dinner" Takeo said and they headed for the kitchen.

They mostly worked in silence even though Takeo tried and failed at making small talk. When the Raman was done Kimi and Takeo sat at the table and started to eat.

"This is very good" Takeo complemented.

"Raman is the only thing I can make… I burn everything else" Kimi said and twirled some noodles onto her chopsticks.

"You cook better then your mom… every time she tried to make Raman she would burn the water and it would end up everywhere." Takeo chuckled.

Kimi smiled, she loved to hear stories about her parents and Takeo was a very good storyteller.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Takeo said bringing Kimi out of her daydream.

"I dunno" Kimi sighed and rested her elbow on the table.

"Well what do you usually do?" Takeo asked.

"_Train till it hurts" _she thought to herself but said, "oh you know regular teen stuff"

"No I don't know… enlighten me"

"Watch TV… go for walks… read"

"When I was your age I only did one of those things" Takeo said and laughed a cheerful laugh.

"And that was what… twenty years ago" she said back smartly.

"Feels like it sometimes" he smiled weakly.

"Do you miss mom and dad?" Kimi knew she was getting on a touchy subject but wanted to know.

"Every moment of every day… even more so when I see your face, you have your mothers hair and your fathers eyes…and your fathers attitude" he said still smiling.

Kimi got up from the table and walked over to her godfather and hugged him. "I miss them too," she whispered.

"I know you do kid-O" Takeo said and whipped away a tear before Kimi could see it. Kimi let go and started to clear the table.

"Do you mind if I go out for awhile?" Kimi asked and put the dishes in the sink.

"And do what?" Takeo asked protectively.

"Just go for a walk… to you know think and stuff"

"Should I ask about this other "stuff" your going to do" he got up from the table and walked into the kitchen, sitting on the counter he watched Kimi start to clean.

"I just want to clear my head Takeo"

"It's getting late…" he started.

Kimi whipped around to face him, "I'll be back in an hour, hour and a half at most, I'll carry a flash light incase I cant see and if any one messes with me I'll kick there butts… besides I like the dark"

"Fine be back before midnight," Takeo said glancing at the clock seeing it was only ten thirty.

"Thank you" she said and hugged him with her wet arms.

"Welcome" he smiled at her. Kimi ran to the door grabbing her sweatshirt off the couch on her way.

"Bye!" she called as the door slammed.

"You would be so proud of her guys… she is growing up to be a fine ninja," Takeo said looking up.

Kimi walked down the sidewalk singing quietly, "I'm walking in the shadows of my own tempted soul. As time is ticking by, I'm chatting with this bottle of wine, I know that I'm not perfect. I'll admit that I'm a fool. Every time I'm lost, I'm always finding my way back to you" she danced as she went. She got half way through her song when she had to cross the street.

"Killing yourself with a silver dagger, just to show how much her love is worth the pain. Then hear her cry your name. Take me home!" she closed her eyes as she twirled a crossed the street, her blue skirt frilling out.

"Watch out!" she heard a voice yell, making her halt and open her eyes. She saw lights of a car coming at her. In her stunned stage she didn't have time to react so something or some one acted for her. She felt another body coiled with hers knocking her to the pavement.

"Ow" she moaned as she tried to sit up but her who ever had pushed her was lying on top of her.

"Are you okay?" the deep voice asked in the dark as his moved back now sitting on his knees. Kimi tried to make out the dark figure but it was useless.

"Who are you?" Kimi asked ignoring the question.

"Sasuke" he said.

"Sasuke?" Kimi repeated him.

He helped her up and walked her over to a street lamp. Once the light hit his face Kimi realized that it was indeed Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Kimi asked surprised.

"I was out for a walk" he mumbled and turned away.

"Thank you for saving me" she said.

"Hn" he grumbled starring at her with his cold raven colored eyes.

"I should go home" she said and started to walk home, when she took her first step a pain shot through her leg, causing her to wince and start to fall. Then she felt a new feeling, arms around her keeping her from hitting the ground. He lifted her up but kept an arm around her waist.

"You can't walk can you?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle" Kimi mumbled turning slightly red at Sasuke's hand placement.

Sasuke mused what she said then took her arm and placed it over his shoulder. Keeping his hand around her waist he started to walk.

"You don't have to help me," Kimi whispered.

"You can't walk, and I can't leave you lying on the ground" Sasuke explained.

"Thanks" she said. They walked in silence for several minuets until Kimi started to sing quietly to herself trying to calm her nerves.

"What are you singing?" Sasuke asked.

"Its called "take me home"" she said.

"Oh"

"Yah"

Then they walked in silence till they got to Kimi's front door.

"Thank you for every thing" Kimi said. All of a sudden the door swung open revealing a worried looking Takeo.

"Were have you been?" he asked Kimi.

"Walking…it took a little longer to get home," Kimi answered simply.

"And it took longer why?" Takeo still hadn't noticed Sasuke.

"I twisted my ankle… I think," she said.

"How?"

"I fell"

"Why"

"Look I fell down and twisted my ankle because Sasuke pushed me out of the way of a car, then was kind enough to help me home" Kimi explained.

"Oh" Takeo said surprised as he turned to Sasuke, "thank you" he said and took Kimi's arm in his hand pulling her in toward the door. "Good night" he started to close said door when Kimi put her arm out stopping it.

"Good night Sasuke and thank you" she said

Sasuke nodded and turned walking away. When he was out of site Takeo pulled Kimi into the house.

"Well that was rude!" Kimi commented on Takeo's attitude.

"So is scaring me half to death, now off to bed, now that I'm home your going to go to bed at a normal time and stuff like that" he said and tried his best to have as stern look.

"I love you too Takeo" Kimi laughed and hugged her godfather. Then turned and walked to her bedroom.

Thanks for reading and again sorry for talking so long I'll make sure I update sooner next time.


End file.
